A Boy Like That/I Have A Love
A Boy Like That/I Have A Love from West Side Story is featured in The First Time, the fifth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. The song is performed in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, while rehearsals for the school production of West Side Story. It is split into two parts within the episode. The first part is edited into the scene between Blaine and Sebastian, showing Sebastian's personality, implying he can't be trusted and that Blaine can't fall into Sebastian's trap. The second part is entwined to where Tina talks about losing her virginity to Mike, talking about how it was the right time because it was with somebody that she really loved. Rachel realizes that Finn is the right person to lose her virginity to, because she loves him very much and she knows, he loves her just as much as she does. Lyrics Santana: A boy like that who'd kill your brother Forget that boy and find another One of your own kind Stick to your own kind A boy like that will give you sorrow You'll meet another boy tomorrow One of your own kind Stick to your own kind A boy who kills cannot love A boy who kills has no heart But he's the boy who gets your love and gets your heart Very smart, Maria, very smart A boy like that wants one thing only And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely He'll murder your love He murdered mine Just wait and see Just wait, Maria Just wait and see Rachel: Oh no, Anita, no, Anita, no It isn't true, not for me It's true for you, not for me I hear your words And in my head I know they're smart But my heart, Anita, but my heart Knows they're wrong You should know better You were in love, or so you said You should know better I have a love and it's all that I have Right or wrong, what else can I do? I love him, I'm his And everything he is I am, too I have a love and it's all that I need Right or wrong, and he needs me, too I love him, we're one There's nothing to be done Not a thing I can do But hold him, hold him forever Be with him now, tomorrow and all of my life Rachel and Santana: When love comes so strong There is no right or wrong Your love is your life Trivia *This is the first performance to be split into two parts between the episode to be intercut with two different scenes. *This is the first Rachel-Santana duet of the series. Gallery aboylikethat.jpg Glee 3ARC05 2500 640x360 2648877.jpg posterknhbhj.jpg s640x480 (7).jpg s640x480 (8).jpg a boy like that.png 042jkj.jpg s640x480 (9).jpg ABLTRachel.jpg ABLTSantana.jpg ABLTPezberry.jpg Tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo4 250.gif Tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo3 250.gif tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo2 250.gif tumblr luf2eyZqBG1qeyp1lo1 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo7 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo5 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo6 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo4 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo3 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo2 250.gif tumblr ludu06xfZJ1qzcnljo1 250.gif tumblr ludrbgx8ZM1qcljxso4 250.gif tumblr ludrbgx8ZM1qcljxso3 250.gif tumblr ludrbgx8ZM1qcljxso2 250.gif tumblr ludrbgx8ZM1qcljxso1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjioqwMGhs1qk71sao6 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three